


Sonhos que você contou pra mim

by Wolfsban



Category: Choque de Cultura, TV Quase
Genre: Choque de Cultura - Freeform, Gen, M/M, Siblings, sprinterkombi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 23:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16922514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsban/pseuds/Wolfsban
Summary: Quatro momentos em que Amanda e Maurílio resolveram se comunicar através dos filmes água com açúcar que eles gostam.OuAmanda descobriu que seu irmão estava apaixonado por Julinho em quatro momentos.[Sprinterkombi]





	Sonhos que você contou pra mim

**Author's Note:**

> Recebi uma pergunta no Bichano Fuxiqueiro pedindo um headcanon “bem angst do Maurílio falando pra Amanda que ama o Julinho”. Acontece que eu me deixei levar um pouco - só um pouco - e resolvi postar pra pessoa ver o que fez comigo.
> 
> A música que deu título à essa fanfic é “Maninha” do Chico Buarque, e eu queria pedir de coração que lessem a letra porque eu quase sentei e chorei.
> 
> Essa fic, como não podia deixar de ser, é um oferecimento Sopinhas de Abóbora LTDA:  
> Lobsterisk, muito obrigada pela ajuda com os filmes, senão só ia ter filme da Marvel aqui.  
> PoetaDeTanga, amote demais amore, valeu pela ajuda com o enredo e com a música.  
> E a Gostosura do Capeta, essa fic não estaria aqui se você não tivesse betado haha.
> 
> Os personagens não me pertencem (tecnicamente falando, a Amanda sim, mas não vou entrar nesse mérito), e estamos escrevendo fanfic aqui com personagens aqui, nada a ver com os atores, vlw flw?

Amanda descobriu que seu irmão estava apaixonado por Julinho em quatro momentos.

 

O primeiro foi num sorriso e num brilho no olhar.

Eles eram muito mais jovens, numa época em que Amanda decidiu que um corte de cabelo mais curto ficaria perfeito nela, enquanto Maurílio optou por manter o cabelo mais longo. Eles achavam divertido como eram parecidos, especialmente fisicamente, mesmo sendo tão diferentes. 

Era um sábado de noite, desses em que Amanda estava mais acostumada a sair e não voltar pra casa até segunda de manhã, enquanto Maurílio sairia com alguns colegas ou ficaria em casa vendo filme. E surpreendentemente, o calor da noite carioca encontrava os dois no sofá da sala, a televisão pequena que de alguma forma ainda conseguia exibir um filme que já tinham assistido milhões de vezes, enquanto os dois conversavam sobre tudo e nada.

“Mas e aí” Amanda mudou de assunto de novo quando Maurílio começou a falar do elenco do filme “o que você fez sábado passado?”

O sábado anterior foi a primeira vez que se lembra de seu irmãozinho saindo tão tarde de casa, acompanhado - ou melhor, arrastado - por um cara um pouco mais velho, carrancudo, que tinha uma falha particularmente engraçada no cabelo. Maurílio mal deu notícias, mas como Amanda também não era de ficar ligando, eles só se encontraram para o café da manhã de segunda antes de seguirem para o trabalho.

Ele deu de ombros, mas respondeu “Saí com uns amigos.” e sabia que isso bastava porque Amanda não iria insistir. E talvez fosse o clima raro de um sábado com sua irmã mais velha a dividir o calor do pequeno sofá que fez Maurílio continuar. “Conheci uma galera legal.”

O sorriso aberto nos lábios vermelhos de Amanda era especialmente satisfatório, e principalmente, divertido. Ela sabia o que aquilo significava, e Maurílio provavelmente estaria se arrependendo de, como sempre, ter aberto sua boca grande.

“Você conheceu alguém legal, você quer dizer.” ela brincou e viu o irmão mais novo revirar os olhos pra ela.

Seria o momento de parar por aí. Há alguns anos que ficou estabelecido o enredo desse filme, e que tipo de relacionamento teriam os dois personagens principais: brincadeiras e memórias de um relacionamento fraternal que fora quase maternal pelo lado da irmã mais velha. A situação dos dois, desde que sua avó falecera, havia mudado bastante, e embora soubessem - como todos que têm irmãos simplesmente sabem - o que se passa com o outro e quando um precisa de verdade do outro, eles não costumavam falar de romance ou de caras legais que conheceram num sábado.

Talvez Amanda fosse culpada. Ela que começou a sair enquanto Maurílio sonhava com algum carinha mais bonito de seu Ensino Médio, e nunca contava nada pro irmão. Mas resolveu arriscar, no tom que conhecia e que sabia que funcionaria.

“Não acredito que alguém que tirou de casa num sábado.” Maurílio ainda não a olhava. “Foi um amor de verão, né, maninho?”

“O que?” 

Amanda tentou segurar o riso.

“Me fala. Era romântico?”

E ele finalmente a olhou, confusão em seu rosto, quando começou a perceber pra onde ela estava conduzindo esse filme.

“ _ Tell me more, tell me more _ ” ela cantarolou, e Maurílio finalmente riu.  _ Grease _ , como ele não percebeu antes? Um clássico. 

O som dos risos encheu a sala por alguns momentos, e embora Maurílio já tivesse concordado - “tá bem, eu conto, para com isso” - Amanda não sentia nenhuma vontade de parar com a provocação que trouxera de volta um calor no peito que há anos achou que já estava extinto.

“Me conta a história de seu John Travolta.  _ Like, does he have a car? _ ” Maurílio ainda riu mais uma vez, e ela se sentia tão bem assim. Não que fosse difícil, mas era raro que eles dois tivessem um momento assim depois de tantos anos. Nunca foram desunidos, pelo contrário (uma vida sendo criado por uma avó que não gosta muito de vocês faz com que vocês se aproximem bem mais), eram apenas irmãos com uma amizade que infelizmente não envolvia muitos momentos juntos.

“Não era nenhum John Travolta, tava muito longe disso.” ele começou “e sim, ele tem um carro. Sprinter.”

Tinha algo de diferente na expressão de seu irmão, e o sorriso não era mais divertido; era mais sutil, mais suave. E trouxe um sorriso igual de tão belo, mas ao mesmo tempo tão diferente, ao rosto de Amanda. Ela se lembrou do carro que tinha parado no sábado passado, reconheceu o modelo - Sprinter - e embora ela não achasse que o cara era muito o estilo de seu irmão, não iria julgar, não alguém que trouxe aquele sorriso pro rosto de seu irmãozinho.

Maurílio contou outros detalhes daquela noite com a luz da lua em que acabou conhecendo muitos outros pilotos de diversos tipos de transporte alternativo, que de alguma forma foi parar na estrada do Catonho, e por fim, acabou participando e vencendo um racha. Amanda ouvia a palestra se divertindo com as histórias, mas sabia que o momento tinha passado. Eles não eram de conversar sobre romance ou relacionamentos, e embora ela tivesse mais perguntas - como ele era, o que ele faz, qual o nome dele - aquela noite no sofá, em especial, não era o momento para tantos questionamentos.

“Que bom” ela comentou “Eu fico feliz.”

Maurílio sorriu, sincero, e voltaram a ver o filme. Amanda já tinha visto aquele olhar sonhador de Maurílio em outras ocasiões, mas era a primeira vez, em muito tempo, que seu irmão parecia tão animado assim.

 

\---

 

A segunda vez foi numa revelação.

Julinho tinha feito uma música pra ela. Não estavam saindo há tanto tempo assim, e embora Amanda estivesse mais do que ciente da grande fama do piloto da Sprinter branca, não viu problemas em passar uma, ou duas, ou três noites com o da Van. Felizmente, eles dois tinham mais em comum do que imaginavam, e Amanda não iria abrir mão de uma foda sensacional só por causa da fama de pegador dele - afinal, ela mesma não estava muito longe de ter uma fama parecida.

E aquela música não a incomodava, era até gostosa de se ouvir. Julinho era assim: gostava de conquistar o tempo inteiro, mesmo quando ela já tinha aceitado ser a namorada do piloto. Era divertido, porém, e ela não ligava: passariam dois ou três meses juntos, um recorde em ambos lados da relação, e seguiriam seu rumo com outras pessoas. Os dois sabiam muito bem aproveitar um romance enquanto podiam.

O script desse filme já estava bem escrito e bem montado, mas é claro que um bom filme não pode acontecer assim, sem qualquer plot twist. 

Foi no final da música que ela percebeu. Uma mensagem pro seu irmãozinho, mais gentil do que ela imaginaria ouvir da voz do piloto quando o assunto era Maurílio. Foram poucas as vezes que os três estiveram juntos no mesmo lugar, mas Amanda sabia como Julinho gostava de implicar com seu pestinha. Só que aquele tom de carinho era uma novidade.

Ela viu o vídeo inteiro novamente, enquanto dirigia pelas ruas em seu fusca branco 1989, reparando de novo no convite, nas palavras sutis, no gingado daquele piloto, no beijo que ele mandava no final. Amanda não era ciumenta, e embora aquele fosse o momento perfeito pra roteirista desse filme explorar uma possível pontada de ciúmes, apenas surpresa foi exposta no rosto dessa atriz. Ela e Julinho tinham muito em comum mesmo, namorando alguém que não amavam de verdade, se bem que ela, pelo menos, não estava tão claramente apaixonada por outra pessoa.

Mas Amanda tinha também um traço compartilhado com Maurílio: aquela curiosidade tão infantil e inocente, tão aguda. Foi assim que ela acabou por fim estacionando o carro, assistindo todos os vídeos do canal de seu maninho e seu namorado. E ficou feliz de ter decidido parar o veículo, porque se aquela pequena revelação no filme tivesse acontecido em alta velocidade, talvez a película tivesse chegado rápido à um final repentino.

Amanda assistia aos dois implicando, provocando, brigando e chorando juntos. Mesmo nos poucos momentos em que ela esteve junto deles, em um bar ou uma festa, ou mesmo no sofá, eles não agiam assim, exatamente porque ela estava lá. Mas vê-los com os colegas agindo tão naturalmente, não dava para negar que tinham uma interação incrível, e Amanda não pôde evitar sentir uma pontada de inveja (e aqui a roteirista decide finalmente deixar ela demonstrar seu ciúmes) mas não de Julinho, e sim do irmão.

Ela amava muito seu pestinha. E sentiu o quanto estava perdendo naquele momento, em um dos vídeos que Julinho manda um beijo pra ela, pela cara de seu irmão. Ela deixou um sorriso triste tomar seus lábios. Aquele biquinho dele era impossível mesmo, e sentiu saudades, tantas saudades de implicar com ele assim.

Amanda entendia o porquê Julinho gostava tanto de provocá-lo. Eles realmente eram muito parecidos, uma pena ela ter que terminar tudo.

“Você podia ter me falado que tava afim do meu irmão.”

Ela ouviu um barulho alto, e soube que Julinho tinha deixado o celular cair no chão. Realmente, uma ligação repentina no meio do dia, que não teve nem um ‘bom dia’ antes, com uma constatação daquelas era algo inesperado. Não que ela fosse se sentir mal.

“Ô princesa,” ele finalmente pareceu se recompor “Assim cê machuca meu coração.”

Ela balançou a cabeça “Vai negar, piloto?”

Amanda ouviu um barulho abafado, como se ele estivesse fechando a porta atrás de si, e um suspiro. Uma breve pausa. “Qual vídeo que tu percebeu?”

“No da música que você fez pra mim.” não tinha veneno na voz. Pelo contrário, o tom era de divertimento, simples, sem mágoa - se tivesse qualquer mágoa ali, seria pelo irmão. “A dedicatória pra ele ficou bem bonita.”

Ouviu o riso do outro lado da linha “É, princesa, não bateu nenhum recorde. Renan reparou logo nos primeiros vídeos.”

“Bati o do Rogerinho, pelo menos?”

“Bateu. Ele ainda não reparou.”

Se fez uma breve pausa. Ela iria sentir falta da maneira descontraída deles conversarem, uma das melhores coisas desse curta metragem, eles realmente se davam bem.

“Você nunca falou pra ele?” Amanda não precisava elaborar, sabia que Julinho iria entender que não era mais do Rogerinho que estavam falando.

Ela conseguia imaginar ele dando de ombros. “Tem certas coisas que só dão certo quando a gente sonha, minha linda.” e quem diria, Julinho da Van fazendo poesia, era realmente uma influência forte esse irmãozinho dela...

Ela sorriu, por fim, triste. “Julinho,” mesmo que adorasse a forma despreocupada que conversavam, sabia que o assunto pedia um filtro com mais sépia.  “Cê sabe que a gente não pode continuar com isso, né?”

“Não faz isso, gata.” ele respondeu “A gente tá tão bem juntos...”

“Não dá, Julinho.” ela se ajeitou melhor no fusca, girando a chave na ignição. “Não é justo com ele.”

O silêncio do outro lado dizia muita coisa.

“Cê vai contar pra ele?”

“Isso,” ela engatou a marcha, iria direto pra casa do Maurílio. “quem tem que fazer é você.”

Desligou, já indo em direção para sua casa. Chegou quando já era início da noite, mas  Maurílio não estava na sala. Ela bateu na porta do quarto dele, ouvindo um ‘entra’ e o fez.

Maurílio estava deitado com o celular na mão, e apenas levantou o olhar quando viu sua irmã. Amanda se sentou no colchão ao lado dele, e ele abriu espaço para ela se deitar também.

Não era exatamente uma cena comum, mas era comum entre irmãos, aquela maneira sem palavras de dizer que precisavam conversar. Os dois, deitados na cama, um ao lado do outro, encarando o teto. Maurílio guardou o celular, e parecia esperar, embora Amanda não soubesse exatamente o que dizer. Não eram de conversar sobre relacionamentos.

Se virou para olhá-lo e percebeu algumas coisas que talvez não tivesse reparado antes: um olhar mais cansado; os fios de barba que não estavam tão certinhos assim; o cabelo pra trás com apenas um fio ou outro fora do lugar. Seu irmão tinha crescido tanto e se tornado um homem tão incrível.

E ela sentiu pesar ao reparar que ele não parecia muito feliz.

“As glórias da natureza,” ela começou “o que são homens comparados à rochas e montanhas?”

Maurílio se ajeitou melhor no travesseiro, olhos encarando o teto, confusão passando por sua expressão antes de compreensão tomar a cadeira do diretor. Amanda não desviava o olhar. 

“Homens são arrogantes ou estúpidos.” ele tentou se lembrar da frase inteira, sem muito sucesso. Citar  _ Orgulho e Preconceito _ , um dos filmes favoritos da irmã dos Anjos, parecia uma excelente maneira de começar esse diálogo tão sério, e ainda abria essa cena de filme com a perfeita trama - Maurílio entenderia do que ela queria falar, apenas com essa frase.

“Cuidado, Maurílio,” ela continuou a citação, apenas porque era divertido lembrar, mas não o olhava mais. Deixou seus olhos passearem pelo branco do teto e pelo ventilador velho, que com certeza não iria demorar pra quebrar - Maurílio tinha que ver isso logo. “Isso me cheira à amargura.”

Maurílio permaneceu em silêncio, mas pelo menos um meio sorriso apareceu em seus lábios. Ela ficou contente de saber que ainda podia fazê-lo sorrir.

Um silêncio confortável se instaurou no quarto, um que dizia muito e muito pouco ao mesmo tempo. Um silêncio tão acolhedor que era difícil pensar em quebrá-lo, exatamente por ser um prelúdio a algo que, os dois sabiam, seria complicado de colocar em palavras. E Amanda esperava que o irmão conseguisse iniciar esse diálogo por ela - já tinha dado a deixa no script, esperava que ele soubesse seguí-lo.

“Julinho postou um vídeo pra você.” veio a frase depois de um tempo, e ela relaxou mais o corpo, um agradecimento mudo. “Cê chegou a ver? É uma música.” ele perguntou, porque era seu irmãozinho, seu pestinha, porque se preocupava com a felicidade dela.

“Eu vi.” ela respondeu, sincera, “E deixou um convite pra você no final.”

Maurílio não se mexeu, mas deu pra reparar como seu corpo ficou mais tenso com suas palavras. “É” e em um pequeno sussurro que daria trabalho para a edição do filme depois “eu sei.”

Era tão profundo o pesar naquelas pequenas palavras quanto era profunda pra ela aquela revelação. Muitas coisas começaram a fazer sentido naquele momento. Não era só Julinho quem estava apaixonado ali.

Amanda sempre preferiu narração onisciente em seus filmes: mostrar todos os personagens, de todos os ângulos, todas as armações por trás, sem guardar surpresas pra protagonista no final. Mas alguns roteiristas gostavam de brincar com a possibilidade interessante de uma narração em primeira pessoa, em que a personagem não está sempre ciente do que acontece ao seu redor. Amanda não esperar que seu filme fosse assim. E u ma série de flashbacks passaram como cenas finais, momentos em que Julinho comentava de Maurílio, momentos em que ela via os dois conversando antes de participar, momentos em que  _ Maurílio falava de Julinho _ . 

Eles voltaram a olhar o teto, em silêncio, os dois, presos em seus próprios pensamentos. Um take com uma câmera pelo teto, ou mesmo um drone, pra filmar aquela cena, seria fantástico, especialmente se conseguisse capturar toda a angústia dos irmãos dos Anjos. Ela debateu por um momento como falar que ela e Julinho tinham terminado e se sentiu mal - não sabia como começar aquela conversa.  Queria voltar ao primeiro dia e mudar tudo, queria que eles conversassem com tanta facilidade sobre romance como tinham com outros assuntos.

“Eu acho que ele gosta mesmo de você.” Maurílio sussurrou, e ela se perguntou como não tinha visto o coração partido antes. Seu irmão usava as emoções estampadas como suas camisas e Amanda foi muito inocente em não reparar aquele brilho no olhar. Ela fechou os olhos, balançando a cabeça. ‘ _ Não _ ’, queria dizer  _ ‘você não vê como ele olha pra você’  _ mas ela não poderia culpá-lo: ela também não vira.

Os irmãos dos Anjos eram muito mais parecidos do que achavam.

Sua mão, que estava até esse momento imóvel ao lado de seu corpo, se moveu, encontrando, enfim, a mão de Maurílio. Entrelaçaram os dedos, e dali, Amanda conseguiu o apoio para conseguir dizer alguma coisa.

“Lírio.” o apelido veio como uma pequena surpresa para ambos, mesmo que fosse tudo que Amanda conseguia dizer no momento. Aquela simples palavra alcançava uma memória nunca enterrada para ambos, um flashback repentino em seus filmes, que os levava de volta à uma menina de 6 anos que não conseguia pronunciar o nome de seu irmão mais novo, que trocava as letras, errava a sílaba, e que, por fim, decidiu que o apelido era perfeito para ele.

Eles não poderiam voltar ao passado e de alguma forma mudar o presente. Mas eles podiam mudar o presente para transformar o futuro. E Amanda deu a deixa perfeita para que Maurílio conseguisse dar esse primeiro passo, para se abrir com ela assim.

“Mas eu-” e ela abriu os olhos com aquela quebra na fala, aquela frase não terminada. Seu irmão engoliu, e tentou de novo, abrindo e fechando a boca mais de uma vez. Não era fácil, e ela apertou a mão de seu irmãozinho, com mais força, sentindo ele retribuir.

Maurílio finalmente disse, de olhos fechados com esforço, corpo rígido.

“Eu gosto muito dele.” 

O filtro do filme assumiu uma coloração mais leve, pelo menos para ela. Maurílio ainda mordeu o lábio, adicionando um ‘me desculpe’ depois de sua revelação.

“Não precisa se desculpar.” ela sorriu, “Eu sei.” porque agora sabia. Sabia como era doloroso, tanto pra ele admitir aquilo, quanto pra ela ouvir aquilo. Mas sabia também como seria melhor. 

Era um bom primeiro passo.

Sentiu a mão relaxar um pouco sobre a sua, e Maurílio parecia querer dizer mais - contar como aquilo começou, talvez, ou perguntar se ela tinha raiva dele por gostar do cara com quem estava (estivera) namorando. Mas essas eram perguntas que só poderiam vir durante o desenrolar desse filme, agora seriam apenas forçadas. E eles dois sabiam disso.

“Tá tudo bem, meu lírio.” ela sussurrou, usando o apelido novamente, tentando demonstrar que estava, de verdade, tudo bem. A edição do filme estava perfeita. “Eu e Julinho terminamos.” e sentiu um alívio de um peso saindo do peito, e sabia, de alguma forma, que seu irmão também sentia.

 

\---

 

O terceiro momento veio, finalmente, num pedido.

Era 12 de junho, um dia normal para qualquer pessoa em qualquer lugar do mundo, mas para um bom brasileiro significava apenas duas coisas: Dia dos namorados e festa junina.

Não fazia muito tempo que Amanda e Julinho tinham terminado, mas a irmã dos Anjos já tinha há alguns dias superado esse romance passageiro de início de filme. O dia de hoje, uma terça feira ordinária, lhe reservava um jantar bastante especial.

“Achei que você não fosse chegar nunca!” ela se levantou pra receber seu irmão com um abraço caloroso, no pouco espaço que havia entre a mesa deles e as outras.

“Demorei pra achar uma vaga.” Ele respondeu, se sentando. Realmente, deveriam ter pensado melhor nisso - um restaurante no dia dos namorados está fadado à lotação máxima. Ainda mais aquele, que se deu ao trabalho de ignorar a decoração vermelha, rosa e branca com corações para colocar bandeirinhas no teto, serpentinas caindo em cima dos dois, com cardápio típico das comidas de festa junina. Amanda se prezava por pelo menos conhecer bem alguns bons restaurantes locais.  E tinha o bônus  _ daquela _ cena. Maurílio olhava a decoração, sua irmã à sua frente, e finalmente, deixou os olhos pousarem na garrafa de vinho - que na verdade era uma panela alta com quentão - sobre a mesa. Uma garçonete se aproximou, perguntando o que o casal queria, e eles riram.

“ _ Sex and the City _ ” Maurílio comentou, depois que a garçonete se afastou com seus pedidos. Amanda pegou a concha, servindo o quentão para os dois. Adorava quando seu irmão identificava os filmes assim, um jogo que começou há muitos anos, mas que continuava agora com mais apreço ainda.

A conversa fluía de forma bastante conhecida, sem nenhuma particularidade naquela cena escolhida para seu meio de filme. A exceção era apenas uma: o exato tema daquele dia. Romance. E Amanda entendia que precisava do dia de hoje para mudar a edição desse filme.

Maurílio já tinha dado o primeiro passo. Era a vez dela continua a dirigir, acompanhando o roteiro e escolhendo o melhor jogo de luz. E ação!

“O primeiro cara com quem saí,” ela apreciava o finalzinho de seu bolo de cenoura com chocolate. Adorava aquele restaurante. “Era um verdadeiro babaca.”

Maurílio riu “não estou surpreso,” ele comentou, “o primeiro que eu saí também era”

E assim conversaram, durante horas, como rebobinar um filme e colocar do início, reparando em várias coisas que não tinham visto da primeira vez (“foi por isso que você voltou pra casa com aquele roxo no pescoço?” e “eu lembro disso, eu conseguia sentir o perfume daquela mulher pelo banheiro inteiro, Amanda”). Amanda comentou de quando descobriu que aquela película também apreciava outro gênero, quando começou a sair com algumas mulheres, e Maurílio contou, com certa vergonha, que embora tivesse uma certa queda por idosas, ainda assim seu protagonista acabava com atores e figurantes masculinos.

O restaurante já começava a ficar mais vazio. Duas vezes a garçonete ainda os confundira como sendo um casal, e depois de pedirem o segundo quentão e não aguentarem mais colocar uma paçoca na boca, se deram por satisfeitos. Amanda pediu a conta e, enquanto esperavam, Maurílio, com um último gole de sua caneca de bebida, resolveu abrir a boca mais uma vez.

“Você e Julinho,” ele começou “por que terminaram?”

Amanda riu. “Cê tá falando sério?” mas não esperava uma resposta. “Nossa, Maurílio, eu achei que estivesse claro.”

Ele a olhava com aquele olhar pidão que sempre teve, e seus lábios pareciam estar em um eterno sorriso que durou a noite inteira. Que bom.

“Foi por vocês dois, né, pentelho.” Sinceridade era seu nome do meio, sempre. “Mas também porque eu sabia que a gente não iria durar.”

A conta chegou e Amanda abriu a bolsa para procurar seu cartão, enquanto Maurílio continuava, balançando a cabeça 

“Você terminou antes de eu te contar.”

Ela o encarava com um olhar confuso, e repensou um pouco os eventos de seu script anterior - e sim, ela tinha terminado com Julinho antes de perceber o afeto do irmão, numa conversa por telefone. Julinho tinha pedido que ela não contasse sobre seus sentimentos para o palestrinha, e ela apenas prometeu porque sabia que quem tinha que contar era ele.

Maurílio ainda a encarava, esperando uma resposta. 

“É, digamos que eu tive um outro motivo.”

O olhar de seu irmão mudou para um de desconfiado, e finalmente, exasperado, como se dissesse ‘achei que não iríamos esconder mais nada um do outro’, e ela suspirou. Ele tinha razão.

“Não diz respeito à mim” ela finalizou, deixando o cartão em cima da mesa - ainda bem que tinha guardado um dinheiro para esse momento, porque a conta veio um pouco mais cara do que poderia gastar.

Maurílio pareceu aceitar a resposta, e continuou, num tom mais baixo. “Vocês brigaram?”

“Não.” respondeu, sincera, lembrando da simples conversa pelo telefone. “Foi tranquilo, maninho.”

Achou que o assunto terminaria ali, mas Maurílio sempre a impressionava, e seu tom de voz parecia querer sumir, cada vez mais baixo.

“Você ainda gosta dele?”

A pergunta foi feita com um olhar pra mesa, pro resto do bolo de fubá que ele tinha comido, enquanto a caneca de quentão era balançada de um lado para o outro em uma de suas mãos. Uma pena que a iluminação do restaurante não oferecesse o melhor jogo de luz para aquela cena tão significativa.  Amanda pensou por uns instantes, mas não precisava, a resposta já estava pronta.

“Não." 

Se pensasse bem, talvez ainda sentisse alguma coisa - carinho, provavelmente, e uma identificação que não sentia com mais ninguém - mas sabia que não era nada mais sério que isso. Adorava Julinho do fundo do coração, mas daí para querer continuar num relacionamento que sabia que acabaria cedo ou tarde já seria para outro filme - quem sabe uma novela.

Ela terminou de pagar a conta, e viu Maurílio a olhando com um ar de seriedade bastante incomum, e entendeu o que queria com aquilo. Ela sorriu.

“Vai fundo, pentelho.” e viu o sorriso espelhado no rosto dele.

Algumas semanas atrás, se alguém lhe dissesse que seu filme teria uma reviravolta de tal forma que no final seu irmãozinho estivesse basicamente pedindo sua permissão pra tentar alguma coisa com o piloto da Sprinter, Amanda teria caído na gargalhada. Eles não eram de discutir relacionamentos. E sentiu uma felicidade singular encher seu peito ao saber que aquilo não era mais verdade.

 

\---

 

O último momento veio muitos anos depois.

Amanda se considerava uma pessoa calma. Às vezes, quando a situação pedia, ela falava com mais firmeza o que precisava ser dito, impositiva, porém não chegava a estourar - esse era um traço bem característico de Maurílio. Além disso, ela acreditava ser uma pessoa gentil, e queria acima de tudo que as mais novas adições à família dos Anjos (ou era da Van agora?) a aceitassem de braços abertos e gostassem dela tanto quanto gostavam de Maurílio.

É só que. Dona Rosana não parou de chorar por um minuto. E ela já estava bem cansada de dar os tapinhas nas costas da senhora, ou de entregar mais um lenço roubado da cozinha para ela. Seu ponto final para toda aquela situação foi quando resolveu trazer logo o rolo de papel higiênico do banheiro e deixar na mesa que compartilhava com a mãe de Julinho e com Simone.

Não era nada chique, a pequena celebração. Mas tinha seus mimos: as toalhas brancas, que não eram suficientes para todas as mesinhas de plástico que eles tiveram que alugar, então ficaram apenas em algumas; as flores, por exemplo, escolhidas por ela mesma - lírios, é claro. O resto, porém, era, como diria o noivo, ‘na humildade’.

Nada gritava mais ‘Julinho da Van’ que um casório na laje de sua casa em um churrasco com os amigos, e todos sabiam disso. E foi por isso - e pelo fato que Rogerinho aceitou a ideia tão bem quando pediram para ele comprar a carne, visto que conseguiria num preço bom, porque iria pechinchar até os locais mais baratos do Rio de Janeiro - que ninguém discutiu com os pilotos. Alguns motoristas do sindicato até apareceram para celebrar, mas permanecia como deveria ser com eles: uma cerimônia bem casual.

E Maurílio estava tão feliz. 

Nos poucos momentos em que Amanda conseguiu vê-lo, quando dona Rosana não estava pedindo ajuda novamente pra pegar mais um lencinho, ou compartilhando alguma história deles, ela via aquele sorriso e aquele brilho no olhar de seu irmãozinho. Demorou, e como esse roteiro deu voltas, mas ele e Julinho finalmente estavam juntos, e oficializando tudo da melhor maneira que eles poderiam sonhar.

Era impossível não sorrir todas as vezes que Amanda via o olhar apaixonado de Julinho pro irmão, e seu sorriso só aumentava quando via Maurílio retribuir.

A cerimônia foi a mais divertida que já participara, e durou por muito tempo ainda. Não havia padre (será que era um dos motivos pelo qual dona Rosana ainda chorava?) e a troca de alianças já havia acontecido muito antes do casamento em si começar, num pequeno momento íntimo reservado apenas para os dois noivos daquele fim de tarde. O término da noite se deu com muitos brindes em copos de plástico com cerveja, com a carne bem passada e já esfriando, e com metade dos convidados já em seus caminhos para suas casas. Julinho e Maurílio agradeceram a todos e se despediam: partiriam hoje mesmo em uma pequena viagem para a Região dos Lagos, aproveitar a Lua-de-mel em Búzios, num fim de semana com bastante praia, cerveja, e é claro, amor.

Mas Amanda não viu a despedida, tentando alcançar um rolo de papel higiênico reserva para ela no banheiro, porque aquela quantidade toda de cerveja já tinha há tempos descido direto pra sua bexiga. E como metade do estoque de papel foi parar na mesa por conta de dona Rosana, ela se viu obrigada a improvisar essa pequena falha em seu roteiro, e saiu dali o mais depressa possível para descer as escadas.

“Eles já estão indo!” ela ouviu a voz da mãe de Julinho na porta, e desceu os últimos degraus o mais rápido que pôde considerando sua péssima ideia de usar um salto alto para aquele pequeno grande evento.

Amanda parou atrás do grupo de pessoas aglomeradas na porta, vendo Maurílio se despedir de Rogerinho com um abraço - coisa rara pro piloto do Ingá, ela sabia - e viu Julinho levando um esporro do mesmo piloto. Ela tentou se aproximar para se despedir de seu irmão, mas viu Julinho segurar Maurílio pelo braço, dizendo que era pra ir logo, pra não pegar engarrafamento. Os dois se afastaram, e ela se sentia em uma cena de filme - algum filme que ela não ia se lembrar agora - tentando chegar até eles.

Foi no pequeno momento em que ela conseguiu sair de trás de Renanzinho, que estava realmente com uma obesidade severa, e chegar mais perto, que ela perdeu Maurílio de vista. Agradeceu por meio segundo o uso do salto, que a deixava mais alta que o normal, tentando encontrar os cabelos castanhos e enrolados de seu irmãozinho. Sem sucesso.

Deu mais dois passos, sem reconhecer ainda aquele filme, esperando pelo menos conseguir vê-los antes de entrarem na Sprinter branca. Mas não via sequer as costas da blusa estampada que seu irmão usava.

Suspirou fundo, nó na garganta, olhando em volta, desacreditada. 

E  Maurílio finalmente apareceu. Voltando e indo a seu encontro. A abraçou, apertado, deixando um beijo molhado em sua bochecha. Amanda abriu seu sorriso mais lindo, retribuindo o abraço sem medo de machucá-lo com a força que usava pra transmitir toda a saudade que já sentia.

E reconheceu o filme num pequeno estalo, quando Maurílio sussurrou em seu ouvido: “ _ I say a little prayer for you _ ”.

_ Casamento do meu melhor amigo _ . Ela riu, e riu, e só percebeu que estava chorando quando seu irmãozinho colocou as mãos em seu rosto, uma em cada bochecha, limpando as lágrimas com o dedão, e depositando mais um beijo molhado em seu rosto, com um carinho que talvez eles não estivessem mais acostumados.

Ouviu Julinho chamar ‘vambora, palestrinha!’ e Maurílio, seu - seu pentelho, sua peste, seu maninho, seu lírio - se afastou, segurando a mão dela ainda, sem desviar os olhos marejados dos dela. E, finalmente, saiu pela pequena porta.

Em seu quarto e último momento, Amanda soube que não havia dúvidas que Maurílio amava Julinho de verdade. Mas soube também, como seu filme com final feliz, que Maurílio amava, e muito, sua maninha.

**Author's Note:**

> As partes em itálico são os nomes dos filmes + alguma parte de alguma música. 
> 
> Queria agradecer demais ao anonzinho que me pediu esse hc pelo Felino Bisbilhoteiro e que deu origem à essa historinha haha espero que compense a demora! 
> 
> Se puderem e quiserem, claro, deixem um comentário pra mim, chuchus!


End file.
